wild_kratts_power_of_naturefandomcom-20200213-history
Wild Kratts: Power of Nature
Wild Kratts: Power of Nature is a fan series based on PBS' Wild Kratts started by Yara Altro on May 26, 2013. While the series still features amazing creatures around the world, it focuses on the magical and mythical world of Mythology. It also holds fictional backgrounds of the main characters, and occurs after the events of the original PBS show. Series Summary When the team meets a little girl who turns out to be a nymph, all magic will break loose. Plot Season 1: Eris Arc In this season, the Wild Kratts receive their new mission as Nature Guardians, and while meeting new friends and adding new members to their team, they have to face an unknown enemy, which evil minions, dark magic clouds, absorb its victims' bad energy. Season 2: Chaos Arc In season 2, things get a little tougher to the team: Darius, Clarissa Kratt's nemesis, joins Zach Varmitech, making her return to the team. New members David Genosharp, his sister Elsa and their friend Samuel Jawclaw, previously trapped in an alternate world, are saved by the team, but along with them, the dangerous inventor Amelia Cutter arrives in the present days. Season 3: Darkness Arc In the third season, darkness itself is the "threat" the brothers must contain in order to save the planet. However, there IS more happening behind the actual situation. Episode List See Episodes Character List Original Crew *Martin Kratt *Chris Kratt *Aviva Corcovado *Koki Bambrick *Jimmy Z Mythical People *Mina Kratt - Nymph/Human Hybrid *Faust - Lupus Phantasma *Darius - Lupus Phantasma *Paris - Lupus Phantasma *Maximilian - Lupus Phantasma *Elsa Genosharp - Time Nymph *Serena Serenity Syra - Siren *Chroma "Chloe" - Light Nymph (deceased) * Luna - Moon Nymph Gods *Athena - Goddess of Wisdom *Hermia - Mother Nature *Hephaestus - God of Metalworking *Ares - God of War *Eris - Goddess of Discord *Artemis - Goddess of the Hunt and Wildlife *Poseidon - God of the Sea *Zeus - King of the Gods, God of Weather *Hera - Queen of the Gods, Goddess of Marriage *Aphrodite - Goddess of Love and Beauty *Chione - Goddess of Snow Creature Pals *Bite-Size - brown bat (Elizabeth "E.G." Daily) *Spot-Swat - cheetah *Blur - cheetah *Karma - chameleon *Luna - spotted eagle-owl *Bonehead (originally T-Bone) - t-devil *Bone - t-devil *Biter - t-devil *Sticker - beaver *Timber - beaver *Buddy - beaver *Twig - beaver *Shadow - black jaguar *Grabsy - spider monkey *Colombina - monarch butterfly (deceased) *Maxeen - monarch butterfly (deceased) *Snowdrop - Japanese macaque *Caracal Twins Pouncemore and Jumper - caracals *Lil' Cubby, El Cutisimo, Screensaver, Cat Burglar, Martin, and Chris - lion cubs *He-Who-Breathes-Fire - adult male lion *Yang - giant panda *Wave - leatherback sea turtle *Pearl - leatherback sea turtle *Twirl - humpback whale *Rocko - saltwater crocodile * Saltine - saltwater crocodile *Snowanna - snowy owl Allies *Wild Kratts Kids *Laura - Martin's girlfriend *Tania Armstrong - Chris's girlfriend *Ventus - first Air Guardian, Hermia's apprentice, Kratt Bros' adopted big brother, Aviva's boyfriend *Clarissa Kratt - Kratt Bros' adopted sister, vessel of Faust *David Genosharp - new Guardian, Time Guardian *Samuel Jawclaw - Neo-Human from the future, new Twilight Prince *MATI Tortovado - Tortuga A.I., Samuel's girlfriend *Wild Kratts Teens Past lives *Terra - past life of Chris Kratt *Aqua - past life of Martin Kratt *Flora Meredith - past life of Aviva Corcovado *Rose - past life of Koki Bambrick *Pyce - past life of Jimmy Z *Chaos - past life of Zach Varmitech *Beowulf/Ventus - past life of David Genosharp Talking Animals Rule Animals can talk in the episodes, under several hypotheses: #If the Nature Guardians use their “Animal Comprehension Power”. #If you're a mythical creature, in Mina's case. #If Mother Nature allows them to, in Bite-Size’s case. # If they were raised by Hermia, in Ven and David's case. #If they were humans or mythical creatures before, in Luna and Clarissa’s case (in this case, their eyes remain human). #If they can be read telepathically, in the Guardians' case after being exposed to the Elemental Crystals. Japanese Openings and Endings In an imaginative game, Yara and Hunter imagined how it would be if PoN had an animated version, and was transmitted in Japan. So they picked some Japanese songs from other anime and Japanese shows they like, and imagined how PoN openings and endings would be. Season 1: Eris Arc Opening - Break Up (Digimon Adventure 02) Ending 1 - Romantic Ageru Yo (Dragon Ball) (1 - 15) Ending 2 - Attitude (Parappa the Rapper opening 2) (16 - 30) Season 2: Chaos Arc Opening 1 - One Half (Rurouni Kenshin (Samurai X)) Ending 1 - My Tomorrow (Digimon Tamers ending 1) Ending 2 - Zutto Zutto (Ryukendo ending 4) Ending 3 - Hikaru Michi (Sonic X ending 2) Season 3: Darkness Arc Opening 1 - Jig THE Upper (Powerpuff Girls Z opening 2) Opening 2 - Kimi no Mirai (Fairy Tail ending 17) Ending 2 - My Will (Inuyasha ending 1) Production The FK Crew *Yara Altro - Yara-chan: Director *Hunter Bryant - Tamishii: main collab partner, official editor (joined in April 2014) *Isabela Rodrigues - MimisaRi *WildKrattsSuperFan1 *Samuel Benefiel - TimeKratt (now TimeKratt2.0 due to log in problems) (joined on June 1, 2014) Fanfic writing function Most, if not all, episodes are collaborations between the crew, specifically always with the director. Sometimes, co-workers compose something and present it to Yara. Similarities to MLP My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is part of the inspirations for the show, including the formation of sagas and some of the first-written episodes. However, it should NOt be considered a copy of it in no way, like a Fanfiction.Net visitor accused. Voice Cast * Original cast * Mina - Tara Strong (Princess Twilight Sparkle from MLP: FiM) * Hermia - Nicole Oliver (Princess Celestia from MLP: FiM) * Athena - Tabitha St. Germain (Princess Luna from MLP: FiM) * Bite-Size - Elizabeth “E.G.” Daily (Tommy Pickles from Rugrats, Buttercup from PPG and Julius from Julius Jr.) * Laura - Laura Kratt/Heather Bambrick (Her voice in “Praying Mantis” episode) * Tania - Tania Kratt * Howard - * Luna - Julie Kavner (Marge Simpson from the Simpsons) * Eris - Cree Summer (Numbuh 5 from KND) * Ventus - Dane Boedigheimer (adult) (Pear from The Annoying Orange)/Scott Menville (child/teen) (Robin from Teen Titans) * David Genosharp - Blake Swift (Alpha from TOME) * Elsa Genosharp - Jennifer Paz (Lapis Lazuli from Steven Universe) * Serena - Andrea Libman (Fluttershy from MLP: FiM) * Samuel Jawclaw - Mikey Kelley (Rip Runner from Loonatics Unleashed) * Klaus Donata - Seth MacFarlane * Amelia Cutter - Luci Christian (Lenalee Lee from D.Gray-man) * Chroma - Brittany Karbowski (Wendy Marvel from Fairy Tail) * Clarissa Kratt - Zendaya * Karen - Michaela Dietz (Amethyst from Steven Universe) * M.A.T.I. - Britt McKillip (Princess Cadence from MLP: FiM) * Antonio Corcovado - Kunal Nayyar (Raj from The Big Bang Theory) * Joey Bambrick - Khary Payton (Cyborg from Teen Titans) * Jake Z - Cathy Weseluck (Spike from MLP: FiM) * Yara - Tara Strong/Yara - Chan * Isa - Isabela Rodrigues * Tami - Hunter Bryant * Aphrodite - Tabitha St. Germain (Rarity from MLP: FiM) * Poseidon - Christopher Niosi (Kirbopher/Zetto from TOME) * Faust - Jason Griffith (Shadow from Sonic X) * Darius - Quinton Flynn (Silver from Sonic Generations) * Lunos - Casey Mongillo (Gamecrazed from TOME) * Paris and Maximilian - Seth MacFarlane (respectively, Stewie Griffin from Family Guy and Stan Smith from American Dad) '' Spinoff Series *''The Creature Clan Series'' * ''Neo-Wild Kratts: Nature Power!'' Trivia Category:Series